Work aids are known in various forms in the hairdressing sector. The most common types of work aids are work trolleys and castor stools, which are part of the basic equipment of all hairdressing salons.
A work trolley, for example, is known from German patent publication number DE 20 2012 004 216. The hairdressing trolley described therein comprises a frame to which storage units (drawers, storage troughs, etc.) are attached. The frame is designed so as to be mobile and for this purpose is equipped with castors on the underside thereof. Castors destined for work aids for a hairdresser are always afflicted with the problem that they can become jammed due to the cut hair, so that they no longer rotate smoothly. This problem is also caused by the fact that the cut hair wraps around the axle of the castors or reaches into the ball bearing of the castor.
It is known to solve the problem of jammed castors in hairdressing trolleys by installing castors with a very large diameter (15 cm and more). Due to the large diameter and the associated high height of the castor axle, less cut hair reaches the area where it can cause the castors to jam. However, the large castors are visually disadvantageous as they are very conspicuous with a diameter of up to 15 cm and create a technical impression for the hairdressing trolley as a whole similar to that of a workshop trolley.
Another type of work aid for a hairdresser is the hairdresser's stool which serves as a seat for the hairdresser during hair cutting. When cutting hair, the hairdresser often has to change position in order to be able to reach all parts of the head to be styled. In order to make these position changes possible while sitting, the hairdresser's stool has several castors on the underside thereof. The castors typically comprise a ball bearing in which a quick-release axle is arranged. The quick-release axle is screwed on both sides with a fork head made of thick sheet steel. The fork head comprises a pin on the upper side thereof, which is inserted into a standardized receptacle on the hairdresser's stool and is locked in place with a spring pin. Also, in this context the problem is known that the castors jam due to the cut hair and thus turn heavily. For cleaning, the screws of the quick-release axle are loosened, and the castor is removed from the fork head in order to remove the hair between the castor and the fork head.
The disadvantage is that this type of cleaning takes a lot of time because all the parts for fixing the castor have to be disassembled. In addition, it is disadvantageous that the castors are to be removed by means of tools, because in a hairdressing salon usually no suitable tool, such as a wrench, is available to this end.